This ain't right
by Mixed Reality
Summary: In their life- they never get breaks, they never get a chance to be happy, they're just here to save people. That's it. At least that's what a hunter would think. What about the people they love? What do they think?
1. Chapter 1

**xxx**

**Authors Note: Okay so... I'm hoping this will be the first story I write that won't actually suck... wish me luck :/ **

**By the way, this story takes place in the episode 'Season 7, Time for a Wedding!' Well... at the end of that episode. Then it goes on as AU.**

**Disclaimer: I never, ever, EVER will own SPN... no matter how much I wish for it.**

**... So here it is!**

* * *

><p>"But our Marriage was great, wasn't it?" she asked with a nervous laugh, looking at the man sitting before her. Sam gave Becky a glare that froze her insides. He wordlessly slid the Divorce documents alongside with the pen over to her side of the table.<p>

She sighed, taking the pen, "Right, no need to ask." she said, a little disappointed that he wasn't at least satisfied with the fact that she untied him from her bed. Becky handed the signed documents over to Sam without looking at him. He scowled at her in order to show how much anger that one can show on their face. But the glare faltered as he took in her slumped figure.

Sam sighed. He couldn't believe that he was going to console a girl that forced _him_ into marriage. He and his dumb Topsy-turvy life...

"Look Becky, you'll meet the right guy someday..." He smiled encouragingly as she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes quickly took a glint to them.

"So does that mean that you and I-" she said hopefully.

"No." Sam said quickly. Her face fell.

"It's just not me. I'm sure you'll meet a guy someday, though."

"You really think so?"

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah I do." he shot a glance at Garth who cleared his throat slightly while popping up his collar looking at Becky with a beam. Becky smiled back at him albeit a little weakly.

Dean clapped his hand on Garth's shoulder, "No man... no." he chuckled, patting the shoulder.

Garth nodded his head, his smile falling a little.

"Come on Sam!" Dean called out as he and Garth walked out the door. Sam trailed after them.

"Wait! Sam!" Becky bounced over to him before he'd gotten to the door.

"What if something happens?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Sam rolled his eyes. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Uh, you know..." she said, lowering her voice slightly.

"No I don't, Becky. So would you mind stop speaking in tongues? Seriously-"

"What if Guy comes back? And wants revenge?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? Crowley'll make an example of him, and if anything, he would come after Dean and I."

"But I don't want him to come after the both of you!" she burst out, looking a bit frazzled.

"Don't worry. Dean and I are trained for this kind of stuff, 'member?" he said soothingly. "Look, I have to go now."

"Uh- uh..." she struggled, looking for something that would keep him here a little longer. "Can I at least have your number?"

Sam looked at her in annoyance, so she quickly backtracked.

"No- not because I- you know... like you or anything... business reasons only. Demon outbreaks, strange going ons." She snapped her fingers.

"I could be another set of eyes for you guys!"

Sam quirked an eyebrow at her. She quickly continued on, "And I could- I could-"

Sam started snickering, she looked offended. Becky placed her hands on her hips. "You think that I'm stupid, don't you? I'm a freak?" she fumed.

She pointed a finger at him, "Well let me tell you-"

"No it's not that, it's just-"

"What?"

"You're pretty cool... for a crazy, over-enthusiastic, fan girl."

"What?" she repeated dumbfounded. Someone thought that she was cool?

"You heard me." he said smiling. "Your enthusiasm is great, really."

His tone turned serious "But the answer is no, Becky. A girl like you would get herself killed within three days."

She opened her mouth to rebut. Sam held up a hand "This hunting life is not something you want a part of. It's nothing but revenge and regret. There's no way out. You're a hunter for life, until your death." Sam laughed bitterly "And sometimes not even then."

He walked away leaving those words in the air.

Becky stared at the door. She really hadn't thought about the consequences of the hunter life before... it sounded depressing. Even when she read the books, it didn't seem all that bad to her. But she wasn't the one living out those books, was she?

Something else slammed that depressing thought out of her head. She slid against the wall down to the floor and hugged her knees.

"Sam freaking Winchester, thinks that I- Becky Rosen, am cool!" she squealed.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean climbed into the 1970 Dodge Challenger. Dean looked at the steering wheel in disgust, he wanted his old car back. Not this piece of junk. He started the car and stared broodingly ahead at the windshield, not looking at Sam. He could practically feel his brother's curious stare. Dean knew that his brother meant well, most of the time... but, sometimes Dean wondered how Sam could be so smart and yet, so stupid at the same time! How the Hell could Dean take care of himself? Huh? He wanted to know how. His whole life, the only thing that he knew was hunting and taking care of his little brother. Beside those two things, he knew nothing else.<p>

Dean shook his head in irritation.

"So..." Sam decided to start a conversation in the all too quiet car. He thought that Dean would appreciate the comment from before, and make some other sarcastic comment about how Sam could barely take care of himself right now or something like that...

"Um, where are we going?" he asked, wincing slightly. He knew exactly where they were going.

Dean gave him a short side-glance. "To Bobby's. What? Thought that we could stop at Chuck E. Cheese or something?" Dean asked.

Sam groaned. Dean smirked, "No? Maybe you're more up for the Mc Donald's playground instead?"

Sam give him an an evil smile, "Yeah... and while we're at it, I could give Garth a call and tell him that you want another hug- pick your spirits right back up!" he said to Dean's horror.

"You wouldn't." Dean said, squinting at the road.

"Try me." Sam said.

Dean lifted his shoulders admitting defeat. "Alright, alright. I redraw all my insults from this convo, okay?"

Sam smirked "That's better."

"What took so long anyways?" Dean asked, making a right at an intersection.

"Took so long?" Sam asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, me and Garth were waiting outside the building for ya. What took so long?"

"Right... that." said Sam. "Becky, she... um, wanted my cellphone number."

Dean scoffed "Really?"

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Can't believe that girl still wants you after seeing what you're really like. If I were her, I would runaway as fast as I could."

"You're just on a roll with this insulting me thing, aren't you?"

"I've been doing this your whole life, you've only just _now _noticed this, Sammy?"

"It's Sam." Sam corrected for the millionth time in his life.

"Would you rather I call you Samuel or Samantha?" Dean asked, "Cause the whole calling you Sam thing only happens on occasions."

"You call me Sam all the time, Douchbag."

"Not anymore." Dean said, taking a hand off the steering wheel to wag a finger at Sam.

"You're doing this to piss me off!" Sam exclaimed.

"Was it that obvious?"

Sam closed his eyes and counted to ten. It would be humiliating to have high-blood pressure take him into death instead of a monster. He was so gonna haunt Dean's ass if that really happened. But then again, when they do meet again in the after-life... and Sam finally moved on cause there was really no one to haunt after Dean dies. And also when the shock of death finally dies down. Dean was going to have eternity to laugh about it. No fucking way was Sam going to give Dean the juice to fuel that fire. Nu-uh. No sir.

Sam opened his eyes. "Look. All Becky wanted was to be an extra lookout for us." he said, reverting back to the original topic. "For any Supernatural things."

"You told her no, right?"

"Of course I did, Dean! What do you take me for, huh? I'm not going to drag her into this mess too! Not if I can help it." Sam grounded out.

"You know as well as I do, that she was in the day she found out that we were real. Scratch that. The day she met us."

"Are you backing her up or trying to make me feel guilty?" Sam asked.

"Just stating the facts, man. Just the facts."

Sam rubbed his forehead. "You're right, though." His voice quavered.

Out of every person that the Winchesters had ever encountered. A fair amount of them had ended up for the worse. Either that, or dead.

Dean felt guilty. He was responsible for the dark shadow that had crossed his little brother's face. It's comments like what he said, that can ruin a person's entire freaking day.

He knew exactly what Sam was thinking too. It crossed Dean's mind also.

"Hey." Dean let out a long breath, "It's just one demon. Who's also gonna be scared out of his wits by being the lead example. He sure as Hell ain't coming back."

Dean was glad to see Sam's stature untense.

"Yeah, Dean, you're right."

"Seventy-three."

"Huh?"

"That's how many times I've been right in the last ten months." Dean said gleefully.

"You count?" Sam asked, outraged.

"Hell to the yeah!"

"Dude that's not cool!"

"No. What's not cool is giving me a cake instead of a pie!"

"You're still on that? I bought you another pie!"

"It was the perfect time for pie... I was sitting on the couch with nothing to do, my favorite Spanish soap was on, and you bought me a damned cake! Sammy, that just can not be accounted for with buying me a pie like three weeks later!"

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

And so the Winchesters traveled down the road, continuing to bicker.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Should I continue on? Cause I actually do have plans for this story :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**xxx**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, it's the next chappie! Review, and tell me what you think! Remember that this story takes place at the end of 'Season 7, Time for a Wedding!' and then so on. So considering the new episodes of SPN that are coming out... I may base some of my chapters around some of those episodes, even though this story is supposed to be AU.**

**Continuing on!**

* * *

><p><em>The road so far:<em>

_"Look Becky, you'll meet the right guy someday..." He smiled encouragingly._

_"So does that mean that you and I-"_

_"No."_

_xxx_

_In Dean's whole life, the only thing that he knew was hunting and taking care of his little brother. Beside those two things, he knew nothing else._

_xxx_

_"It's just one demon. Who's also gonna be scared out of his wits by being the lead example. He sure as Hell ain't coming back."_

_xxx_

_Now:_

* * *

><p>"I will go down with this ship. I won't put my hands up and surrender... There will be no white flag upon my door. I'm in love, and always will be..." Becky sang along to the chorus. Her radio blasted out the music. She couldn't care less if her neighbors complained about the volume, she was doing them a favor, putting on good music.<p>

She laid alone in her bed in an empty apartment room with no other occupants but herself. Becky felt so lonely. She didn't exactly know why she had started feeling this, but she had an inkling that it had something to do with the rejection from Sam. It stirred something within her. Like a new found need for social interaction. Becky had friends, of course, but not as many a normal person would or should have. Most people had shied away from her when they found out about her unholy obsession for Supernatural. It wasn't her fault! It wasn't her fault that the books were written so well. It wasn't her fault either that Chuck made the fateful call to her that one day. The day she found out that the Winchesters were actually real.

Becky thought that when she met Sam, he would fall in love with her on first sight. Then they'd get together, start a family... but who was she kidding?

A girl can dream, right?

Becky pulled the covers up closer to her face. She didn't feel like getting out of her bed yet. She felt her eyes droop close...

Xxx

Her sleep was dreamless. Nice, empty, and most importantly: Sam-less. Lately her dreams had been involving the tall brown-haired Winchester doing... inappropriate things to her. It was not like she hadn't had those dreams before. But the dreams about him were getting more and more descriptive as they went on. She could never say that she didn't love every second of them. Then that would be a blatant lie. If anyone were to ever ask her what she dreamed about, she would blush and squirm. Yeah, they were descriptive enough to make even a Wincest fan girl feel uncomfortable.

Becky's eyes snapped wide open, she grabbed her laptop from the nightstand next to her bed. Maybe she could write another story... That thought alone made her feel better. Becky positioned herself into a criss-cross arrangement against her bed's headboard. She opened Microsoft Word and started typing. The feelings, words, phrases just flew out of her mind. This felt very much natural to her. Writing was like a second skin to her, Becky didn't know what she would do if Fanfiction didn't exist.

Her cellphone rang. Becky picked it up and turned the radio volume down. "Hello?" she said, slightly distracted.

"Becky?"

"Nikki..." Becky stressed the name with a grimace on her face. It was her very own annoying little pain in the ass. "Yeah, it's me." she affirmed.

"Becky!" Her sister squealed. Becky spotted the fake undertone easily. Obviously their parents were listening in on this phone call.

"Yeah, I thought we had already established that it was me?" Becky said with derision. She couldn't even bother with pretenses with Nikki.

"Becky!" Her mother rebuked her. Yup, it was on speakerphone. She just freaking knew it. "Don't talk to your sister like that!"

Becky closed her eyes, resisting the urge to just hang up. She could just blame it on a really bad connection later.

"Sorry Nikki." Becky said blandly.

"Oh it's okay." Said her sister tauntingly. Demon horns under that halo...

"Hello Becky." her father said.

"Hey Daddy!"

"Hey Beckster." Another masculine voice said.

Becky felt her spirits really raise. "Lance!"

"Why didn't she say my name like that?" Nikki asked under her breath. Their brother shushed her; Becky looked amused.

"You're back!"

"He... yeah. Mom just about had a fit-"

"I did not!" her mother denied vehemently.

"-about me not visiting. I decided what better time than now, eh?" said Lance ignoring his mother.

Becky sniggered "I'm happy you're here!" she said, "Is Myra here with you?" That was Lance's girlfriend.

"Of course! She had to meet my wonderful family!" he said. Becky rolled her eyes, he was complete suck up. Only had complements when he wanted something from their parents.

"So what's up with your life these days?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much..."

Her sister suddenly squealed.

"What's going on?" Becky asked curiously.

"Nothing much?" Her sister asked. "Big sis', I just checked out your Twitter!"

Becky cursed in her head. This whole situation could be summarized into one word. Crap. She totally forgot to delete her posts on Twitter.

"Look Nikki-"

"No need to explain! Your Twitter account says it all!" her sister followed her on Twitter?

Becky heard the sound of shuffling in the background.

"Ooh, so his name is Sam Winchester?" her sister asked.

"Nikki!" Becky exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were married? And we weren't even invited to the wedding?" Becky's mother asked, sounding hurt. "I'm disappointed in you, young lady."

"So am I." said her father, "I thought that we taught you better than that?"

"Its complicated-"

"I don't think that marriage is really that complicated. As much as you make it out to be." Nikki asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Becky said in disbelief of her sister. "Marriage is always complicated! Can't ever marry someone without that element... Lance, help me out here!" She pleaded her older brother. He laughed. "This isn't funny!"

He chose not to answer her "Mom, it's her life. She can do whatever she wants to do with it... even not invite her own brother to her wedding."

Man, he was pissed too. "I would have... but I didn't think that you guys would approve. Since it was on such short notice. I was scared." she said putting on her best kicked puppy voice.

"She's just lying." Her sister said in a sing song voice. Becky narrowed her eyes. That brat...

"Shut up, Icky." Lance used her old nickname that he knew she completely despised. "You don't really know what happened."

"Neither do you, and don't call me that." She seethed. Becky shivered at the thought of being at the end of that anger, but Lance took it in stride.

"Well stop being so-"

"That's enough." their father said.

"Are you pregnant?" her mother asked.

"No." Becky answered, red spots flared on her cheeks.

"Rebecca," Becky cringed. "When are we going to meet your... husband?" her father said, with much disdain. Way much more than Becky would ever be comfortable with.

"You'll meet him when..." Aw, damn it. Why couldn't she come up with something?

"When he comes back from business. I completely forgot that you told me about your husband! Becky, you know that you should never call me when I'm playing video games- you know that I tend to tune people out." Lance said, covering up for Becky. He didn't know what was going on but Becky really appreciated his help. She let her features mellow out a bit.

"You knew and never told us?" Becky heard their mother emit.

"It never came up, and I totally- completely forgot to tell you... Sorry mom."

"So what's his job?" Nikki asked skeptically.

"He's a Lawyer." Becky answered immediately. She was relieved that she could just use the information she already knew from the book series.

"What college did he go to?" her father asked.

Becky smiled, oh she was so ready for that one. "Stanford."

"Any siblings?" What her sister really meant was: 'Any smoking hot brothers?'

"His name is Dean, and Nikki he's way too old for you." Becky told her fifteen year old little sister.

"She never asked you that." said Lance, the silent girl language going completely over his head.

"Sweetie, don't give yourself a headache." Their mother said. He was probably mulling it over looking confused, "You'll never understand silent girl code."

"Tch, women." Said their father. "So what does this Dean do for a living?"

"He's a mechanic. In his spare time he goes hunting with his brother and their uncle Bobby."

"Hunting." Her father said, "Now that's more like it, a manly sport." Becky rolled her eyes. A man's ego was so large.

"Guess we'll just have to see your hubby next week." Nikki said.

"Yeah..." Becky said, not realizing what she just said.

"Wait, what?" No way.

"Yes honey, we're visiting!" Her mother said. "You must be so excited, I imagine!" Right...

"Can't... Wait." Not the exact words she wanted to use. The words that she originally had in mind involved a lot of curse words. "Can I talk to Lance alone? I really want to catch up on his video game stats as of lately." Becky knew that her sister would,'t try to listen in on the conversation if it probably had video games involved. Her sis' was so girly. Becky really needed to talk to her brother right now.

"Hold on."

Becky waited a while. How as she going to explain this to her brother? He wasn't the brightest light... but he certainly wasn't the dimmest either.

"Okay, I'm in the shed. Now tell me, what the Hell is going on?"

Jeez, her brother was so Bi-polar.

"Uh how do I say this?"

"You're not really married." Lance stated. He could always effortlessly read her like a book, even if he couldn't see her face.

"Well I was."

"You were?" He sounded so shocked... Well that sort of stinged.

"Yes. I was. And then- ...look it's complicated. All you need to know is that we aren't anymore."

There was a pause.

"Wow Becky." He said. "You're in some deep shit."

She sighed "Yeah I know," her voice went a pitch higher and her eyes watered. "Oh Lance, I don't know what I'm going to do," She sniffed "Nikki's gonna think that I'm desperate, mom's never gonna let me live this down, and dad..." Tears trickled out of her eyes. She didn't bother with wiping the tears away, she needed this cry. "I don't exactly know what he's gonna do but- but-" she started sobbing.

"Aw Becky..." Lance said. "Please don't turn on the waterworks... don't worry." She could tell that he was cooking up a plan at this point. She didn't want his involvement in her deceitful lies, she had to do this her self.

"Lance. Don't."

"But-"

"I need to think this over... By myself."

"Okay..." He sounded doubtful, "What if they ask me anything?"

"Then tell them that you don't know anything else, okay?"

He went silent.

"Okay Lance?" She repeated.

"Yeah okay," He said finally. "I love you sis'."

"Love ya too, big bro." She smiled through her tears. "Don't ever forget that you're my favorite sibling."

"I'm the big brother... I'm sort of not aloud to say who my favorite is- it's against the 'trois siblings' code" he laughed "But... you and I both know who it is."

"Hell yeah!" She cheered. Her brother could make any situation better. It was all part of his so called 'charm'. She missed him so much. It hadn't been the same when he moved away to Canada to live with his long-time girlfriend who had to go there for some sort of 'chance of a life-time' as he described it.

"So... no blabbing on about Supernatural? I'm shocked. Especially since your ex-husband went to the same college as the character in your book, and oddly enough have the same names."

"You remembered?" Becky was touched that her brother at least listened to her when she talked on and on about the best book series ever.

"Yeah, you were smart enough to go on your SPN binges while I was away from my games."

"You hated every second of it, remember?"

"Yeah but that was only because you went on and on and on! You just wouldn't shut up!" He chuckled.

"As I recall, you were also pretty obsessed with your dumb video games... even more so than now."

"Please little girl-" Becky heard a door open on the other end of the line.

"_What? Huh? Why? No- ... Fine._ Hey Becky, Mom wants me to mow the lawn right now." He groaned. Yeah, he really hated his chores. "Call you later, kay?"

"Bye."

Becky clicked the phone to end the call. She stared at the wall ahead of her. So she told her family that she was still married to a man that would never love her, and the fact that Sam and Dean are technically dead mass killers- probably wasn't a good thing either... she didn't know how her family didn't recognize those names... But she hoped to all that was holy that her sister didn't Google those names.

A week. Would that leave her enough time to find a friend to pose as the mysterious Sam Winchester? A willing friend? Or at least one that she could blackmail?

* * *

><p><strong>Same questions as before. Good? Bad? So horrible that I should stop writing?<strong>

**Oh, and I'm in need of a Beta... I don't think I'll be able to handle this story all by myself. Feel free to point out any mistakes :)**

**Am I making Becky a Mary-sue? That's one of my worst nightmares... *shudders***


End file.
